Fire, Ice, and the Barren Desert
by claraowl
Summary: Parvati asked, "Do you dream in colour?" Hermione's cryptic answer leaves Parvati and Lavender guessing Hermione's dreams. Rating for slight references.


**Hello, again! I know it's been a while since I wrote my last Romione fic, but I hope you lot forgive me! I own nothing except the plot - the characters and world belong to J. K. Rowling; I got the dream meanings off of some dream interpretation websites. Happy readings! **

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron called up the steps to the girls' dormitories. Where was she? Usually, she was the first one of the three of them to be up and about. "Where are you? It's Hogsmeade day!"

After a few more hollers of this, Parvati popped her head of the dormitories. "She's still sleeping!"

"Will you wake her up and let her know that Harry and I are going down to breakfast?"

"Sure!" She withdrew her head and the boys departed with breakfast.

Lavender, at the mirror, turned to her best friend. "What did he want?"

"He wanted Hermione to come down for breakfast. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised she's not down there yet. Do you want to get her up, or should I?"

"I will," Lavender shrugged. "You still need to get ready for the trip."

"Thanks, Lav," Parvati smiled.

Lavender walked over to Hermione's bed. However, she found that she could not get closer than two inches to the curtains. "What on earth?"

"What's the matter?" Parvati asked, glancing away from the mirror.

"She's hexed her bed curtains! I can't get close enough to open them!"

"Try _Finite Incantatem_."

"Oh, right," Lavender said, smacking her forehead. She performed the spell, then reached out again. "I still can't get to the curtains!"

By this time, Parvati had finished getting ready and had walked over. "Typical Hermione," she laughed. "She probably put up some complex set of spells."

"How are we supposed to wake her up if we can't get through to her?"

"Meow," Crookshanks stated behind them.

The girls whirled around.

"Do you think Crookshanks can get through?" Lavender asked.

"Probably," Parvati shrugged. "Crookshanks," she said, bending down and looking at the half-kneazle, "would you please let us through so we can wake up Hermione? She's late for Hogsmeade."

"Mrowr," Crookshanks mewed, batting open the curtains. Suddenly, all the enchantments around Hermione's bed broke - including a silencing charm.

"…I'm seeing stars…" Hermione mumbled in her sleep, rolling over.

Lavender and Parvati glanced at each other as Crookshanks exited the dormitory.

"Do you think we could listen for a bit?" Lavender asked her friend.

"I think so," Parvati grinned back.

"Mnm…" Hermione murmured, "…are…sure? …we can't be caught… again…."

The two friends' eyes widened. What was she dreaming about?

"No…" Hermione whispered, twitching, "I can't have any more bananas…."

Lavender let out an unwilling giggle. "Bananas?"

Hermione rolled over again, facing them. "Alright… if you insist. I'll… the bananas…."

Parvati stuffed her fist in her mouth to prevent laughter from spilling out.

Hermione's next word came out in a half-moan. "…Yum…."

At that point, the two spectators couldn't take it anymore; they shook her and woke her up, laughing fit to burst. She opened one eye and looked at them.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Er," Lavender giggled, "the boys are waiting for you at breakfast. You should hurry, or you'll be late for Hogsmeade."

Hermione muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "fish sticks," and jumped out of bed. As she scrambled around, getting ready, Parvati posed a question.

"Do you dream in colour, Hermione?"

Hermione froze, halfway through pulling back her hair. "What makes you ask that?"

"I was just wondering."

A light blush dusted Hermione's cheeks as she succeeded in forcing her hair into a low, messy ponytail. "Yes…."

"What colours?"

"I dream in three -er - colours: fire, ice, and the barren desert." With that rather confusing note, Hermione finished getting ready and dashed down to meet her friends for breakfast.

Lavender turned to Parvati. "What did she mean, 'fire, ice, and the barren desert'? She just had a dream about bananas!"

"She blushed… maybe she wasn't talking about actual fire, ice, and desert, but something else," Parvati suggested, grabbing her Divination textbook. "Why don't we look those up?"

Lavender grabbed her own textbook, saying, "You look up fire; I'll do ice; whoever finishes first can do desert."

"Deal!"

A few moments later, Parvati exclaimed, "I found fire! Listen: It can mean a life force, anger, destruction, internal conflict, or passion - particularly sexual passion."

Lavender's eyes widened. "How are we supposed to know which one it is?"

"I have no clue - find ice."

"Here: It can mean that you're unsure, not in touch with your feelings, shutting people out, or testing someone's patience."

"I found the desert: It can mean that you're feeling alone, left behind, or hopeless…or that your reputation is being attacked."

"How does all of this fit together?" Lavender asked.

"Maybe something happened that made her angry, so she shut people out and now feels alone?"

"Or she might have an internal conflict, which is making her unsure, so she feels like her reputation's going down in flames?"

"Or maybe she destroyed or wants to destroy something, so she's testing people's patience, but it's not going well, making her feel hopeless?" Parvati suggested.

"Maybe her aura's changing, so she's not in touch with her feelings and feels like she left herself behind?"

"Wait - did you see what the last entry for fire was?" Parvati asked, pointing. "'Passion - particularly sexual passion.' Do you think that she's not just crushing on someone anymore, but has moved to the next level of daydream?"

"Anything's possible, but this is _Hermione_ we're talking about," Lavender pointed out. "As far as we know, she's only ever crushed on Ron Weasley!"

"What about my brother?" The two girls whirled around. Ginny was standing on the threshold, leaning casually against the doorframe. "What are you two up to now? Your dates are waiting for you downstairs."

"Hermione gave us this really cryptic hint as to what she dreams about," Parvati told her. "Will you help us figure it out?"

"What did she say?" Ginny asked.

"She said that she dreams in fire, ice, and the barren desert," Lavender rattled off quickly.

Ginny laughed. "And you haven't figured it out yet? Come on, it's obvious! I can't believe Hermione gave you such an easy hint."

"Well, we looked in our Divination textbooks, and we can't figure out the connection!" Parvati exclaimed indignantly.

"Let me see the pages," Ginny said, taking the books from them. She scanned the meanings and said, "Well, while these things are pretty close, you're taking them too literally. Use your heads!" With that, escorted the two of them down to the common room, where their dates were waiting.

**~*That Night*~**

"Hermione, out with it! What did you mean by fire, ice, and the barren desert?"

Hermione looked at them, surprised. "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

"NO!" The two girls screamed in frustration.

"Fine. Here's another clue: It's one big desert, with two pools of ice. The fire is found in patches throughout the desert, but one particularly large concentration in the north."

Lavender and Parvati exchanged frustrated looks. How were they supposed to know what she was talking about?

Hermione, smiling, crawled into bed, looking forward to dreams of the barren desert, with that blazing fire and those two pools of ice.

**~*Finish*~**

**Did you like it? Please review and let me know!**

**First to tell me what she dreamed about gets a grinning bat!**

**Sorry it's so short. -_-**


End file.
